Recoded: Season 1
by queenchryssi20
Summary: Follow the misadventures of a teen named Blitz who is part Cybug, and also the daughter of Turbo!
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own WiR, only my OCs, like Blitz and Velocity. Remember to read and review!**

Episode 1: New World

My name is Blitz, but most people just call me Blue Lightning. My sister is Velocity, the Red Raptor. My mother is a human, a real one. My mother and father met outside the game world. Strange, I know. It's a "first time" kind of thing. Once my mother became a program, we decided to live here in GCS, depsite the fact that nobody wants us here.

"Hey, honey. Is something wrong?" my father came over and hovered over me. "Oh, hey Dad. No, nothing's wrong. It's just… why doesn't anybody here like us?" he quivered and glitched a bit, then smiled down at me. "Oh, I'm not sure dear. But it doesn't matter. We are here, and there is nothing they can do about it." My wings fluttered sadly and I stepped over a strange orange creature. "Hey Q*Bert." I said to him. He replied in Q*Bertese and I laughed at the joke. "What did he say?" My dad asked. "Oh, just that you look even uglier than usual today." I smiled and he narrowed his yellow eyes at me. "And you…laughed at that?" he asked, a smirk on his face as he picked up the little orange guy and spun him like a basketball on the tip of his claw. I shrugged and kept moving, though I was going nowhere in particular. Suddenly I came across a group of kids playing a ball-game. "Hey, need an extra person?" I fluttered over and asked. "EWW! It's that wierdo Turbo's daughter!" one of them said. "No, we already have plenty of people. Now go away, you half-blood freak!" another said. The rest in the group began chanting "Freak, Freak, Freak!" and smirked. I frowned and sadly walked away back to my father, who was chewing on a little ghost from pac-man and sitting, no more like crushing, a bench. "Dad, am I a freak?" I asked as I approached him. He spit the little creature out and it quickly floated away. "No, honey. You are no more a freak than anyone else here." He said and grabbed up another small creature and swallowed it whole. I began to doubt his words though…

**Thanks for reading! Please review, too! This was short and just kind of a Prolouge episode, but the next ones will be up soon. **


	2. Upgrades

**I know last chapter was short, but enjoy this one! There will be some action!**

"Hey, remember that lullaby I used to sing you? Hush little lovebug don't say a word, Daddy's going to buy you a mockingbird." My dad walked over to me and began to sing.

"And if that mockingbird don't sing, Daddy's going to buy you a diamond ring!" I continued.

"And if that ring don't shine like the sun, Daddy's going to devour everyone!" we sang together and laughed. "Hey Dad, why can't you take a normal human form like me?" I asked.

"Well dear, it's all part of the coding." He said. "I guess a part of you is mostly human."

I gazed longingly towards the other games, wondering if I'd ever have a real home. "Dad, can you show me the new upgrades?" I asked.

"Certainly." He smiled and led me into a secret room behind one of the panels of GCS. It was, for now, our retreat as we didn't really have our own game. "Don't worry, that will all change soon." Dad had reminded me. He punched in a code and walked into our very own personal code room.

"As you can see, there are many improved features and some new ones too. Here, we have longer wingspans for increased speed and maneuverability in flight. Plus, diamond-enforced exoskeletons. For human forms, just for you and your sisters and mother, we have improved eyesight, hearing and running speed. Oh, and retractable claws that's a new feature." He smiled and glanced at the slightly glitching code boxes and the upgrades they were connected to.

"Hey Dad, if nobody wants us here, why don't they just kill us like you said they tried to twenty years ago?"

"Well, I believe that's partially because they can't, and they know it. I assume they think that as long as we don't harm them, they won't really need to take action."

"In other words, they're sissies." I smirked.

"That's right."

We glitched a bit and exited the code room, and I wondered just how we could find ourselves a way to fit in.

"Do you know the greatest feeling in the world, Blitz?" Dad asked. He had approached from behind and was now contently staring at my drawings of our family.

"No, what is it Dad?"

"Winning. I'm sure you would like to…"

"Yeah, but Dad, you're…kinda too big to fit in a kart. Or even a regular car for that matter."

He sighed and said "I'm sure we'll find a way around that." He grinned and whispered in my ear. "No way! We are going to have a home? But how…?" and with that, he motioned me to follow him, and together we snaked into the open circuit of _Sugar Rush…_

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up soon, and will hopefully be longer and more action-packed. I think I made it kind of obvious what is going to happen. Next chapter there will be some secret friendships and some hidden betrayals. Remember to review!**


	3. Secrets Might Make Friends

After our first undetected trip into _Sugar Rush,_ my dad decided it would be best for me to go in alone, as he was a bit too big and noticeable. At least until the plan was ready to be carried out.

"Our biggest advantage is that Ralph and Vanellope don't even know you exist yet." Dad had said. So I walked onto the train under the oblivious eyes of the Surge Protector. Those snotty girls who knew my secret were nowhere around, which was good.

I always wanted to freely explore _Sugar Rush_ without my father pulling me this way and that. So, now was my chance. Once I got inside, I was dazzled by the beauty and quickly rushed down the rainbow bridge to get to a jawbreaker. I started vainly trying to eat it, but I just couldn't chew it. I heard a voice behind me. "Sweet mother of monkey milk, what are you trying to do? That's a jawbreaker, genius!"

I let go of the gigantic round candy and looked at the speaker. I nearly fell on my bum trying to get off the candy, my teeth were evidently stuck to it. The speaker laughed at my crazy antics, and when I turned to face her, she sort of stopped. "Hey, you kind of remind me of someone. But…you aren't from here are you?" I shook my head and glitched a bit, purple pixels surrounding me. "Hey! You glitch? Me too!" the young girl said. She was a bit younger than me, eight or nine maybe. "Cool racing outfit by the way! Though it's kind of familiar…" she stared up and down at my blue and purple racing suit. "Oh, my name's President Vanellope Von Scweetz. Welcome to Sugar Rush!" This girl was obviosuly friendly. It felt great. Nobody had ever been friendly to me before.

"Hi Vanellope. My name's Blitz!" I said, finally brave enough to speak up.

"So, where ya' from, Blitz?" she asked. I froze. I had to come up with something or she'd know…_ Come on think, think!_ "I'm from…I'm from… TagTeam. It's this cool racing game!" I stammered nervously.

"Oh…never heard of that game. Maybe I could come by sometime and see…"

"That's because it got unplugged! Some time ago!" I stuttered and wiped my forehead.

"Oh, sorry about that." Vanellope said. "Anyway, want to see the castle?" I nodded again and started to follow her. "You know, we've been keeping pretty tight security ever since the big Turbo incident. But you seem nice enough, so I think I can trust you." I gulped and pulled the collar of my suit out with a finger. "You ever heard of that guy?" she asked.

"No! No way, never met that guy in my life. I mean, I've heard the stories but…" I shrugged anxiously. We headed towards the shining white castle.

Once we got there, we stepped inside and a little green ball of candy ran in terror and shouted from behind a curtain "Run President! Run for your life!"

"Chill out Sour Bill, this is Blitz. She's a friend." Vanellope introduced me to the little sentient piece of candy. _Sour Bill…why did that sound so familiar?_

"Hey, my name's Blitz. And you must be Sour Bill. My Dad's told me quite a bit about you and…" _Oh Mod I am so stupid. _

"Excuse me?" Vanellope and Sour Bill said in unison.

"Nothing, just my dad is a racer and a big fan of Sugar Rush and I've heard quite a bit about all the characters." I said, trying to keep myself calm and collected. I began to wonder what my Dad would say if he knew I was making friends with his old rival…

"oh, that's nice I guess. But you really do remind me of someone. It's right on the tip of my tongue…" I began to sweat. "Oh well, maybe I'll remember it later." I sighed with relief and continued to follow her. "Come on, I'll give you a tour of the castle!"

Suddenly I felt an abrupt pain and began to glitch rapidly. This only happened once in a while… _No! Not now!_ I pleaded with my coding. "Hey, you okay there Blitzy?" Vanellope stopped and turned to look at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Just keep moving!" I said. Glitching more and more every second.

"You sure?" I nodded and she shrugged and continued walking down the pink corridor. I felt really bad, but I wasn't about to show it. If I show it, I could blow it. Suddenly I stopped, and I exploded into a flurry of purple, red and blue pixels. "Blitz! What's going on?" _Crud! _ When the pixels receeded, I was in the air. Purple wings beating, purple claws oustretched and blue/black exoskeleton shining like it was made of diamonds. Vanellope fell back and crawled away. "You…you lied to me? Who are you?!" I sighed and came clean.

"I'm Blitz, that hasn't changed. But…there is something I didn't tell you. I may or may not be a relative of a certain racer…" she backed away and screamed.

"You're... you're Turbo's family? You came back to take my kingdom for him again, didn't you?!"

"No, Vanellope please listen! It's not like that I…"

"GUARDS!"

"Please, just listen to me!" I retraced my claws and dropped to the ground folding my wings in. "I was working for my father at first, but then I met you! Never had anyone been so kind to me before…and I want to protect you now."

"You're a liar, just like your father!"

"No, I am not my father." I tossed my blue helmet to the floor. "Look, whatever he did so long ago, that was him, not me! I thought part of being to good guy was forgive and forget!"

"Why should I trust you?!" the little racer was suddenly surrounded by fellow Sugar Rush racers that I recognized as Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, Gloyd, Jubileena and Minty.

"Yeah, why should she trust you, you creep?" The pink-clad racer demanded in the usual snotty tone.

"Because I am not my father. I used to be, but now I'm not!" the other racers softened their gaze as I glitched back into a human. "Look, I know you have no good reason to trust me, but please. I can help you. My father's planning an attack on this game, but I know how to keep him away. Please, let me help you guys!" The other racers smiled and nodded, and I smiled back.

"You're welcome here, Blitz. Because here in Sugar Rush, you are _not_ your father!" Taffyta said and the other racers cheered in agreement. I smiled, knowing I finally had real friends.

I returned to our secret code room where my father was waiting and went to bed, trying to avoid any contact. "So, how did it go." I winced and stopped. "Oh, hi Dad. It was fine." I faked a smile. He crawled over to me and got right up in my face. "Anything you would like to share?" he snarled. "Anything like befriending the enemies?!" he grabbed my neck in a claw and held me up. "You sickened me today. I need you on my side, Blitz. I will not have you cooperating with our greatest rivals and sharing our biggest secrets!" I choked and began to turn blue in his grasp.

"That's enough, Turbo!" My mom stepped out into view. He turned to face her and dropped me, in which moment I took the oppurtunity to run up to my room. "Do not hurt her. She learned her lesson, she will not be doing such a thing again."

"Clawdine. Do not get in my way again. I know what I am doing. I would never really hurt our dear daughter, I was just trying to snap some sense into her."

I shook my head and felt my neck, which was now red and sore. _What am I going to do now?_ I wondered. For now, I was stuck into my room. But I was going to formulate a plan to get back into Sugar Rush without Dad knowing. It would be the perfect crime...

**As promised, this chapter was a bit longer. Had to fit quite a bit into it. What do you think of the twist? There will be more coming real soon, just hang tight and remember to review! Thanks guys! BTW: In the next 'episode' Blitz will be getting a super cool new pet! What will it be? Will her parents approve? What will the the Sugar Rush Racers think? Will Ralph actually let Vanellope hang out with a relative of Turbo? Find out in the next episode of 'Recoded'!**


	4. Lightning Bolt

Ralph wasn't exactly pleased when he found out that Vanellope was hanging out with a relative of Turbo's. But once Felix talked to him, he reluctantly accepted the strange friendship. "Now, come on Ralph. Everyone deserves a second chance." He had said. His wife was a different story, though. Sergeant Calhoun wanted nothing more than to strangle me the moment she saw me. "That thing is part cybug! Kill it before it kills us!" she had tried to charge me and it took both Felix and Ralph to hold her back. "Relax, Tammy. She's alright." Felix had coaxed her into calming down enough to at least pretend she trusted me. But I began to notice she always had her gun loaded…

It had been three weeks of me sneaking out to Sugar Rush past my Dad. I met Ralph and the gang shortly after my first encounter with Vanellope. They were all a bit slow to trust me, even kind-hearted Felix. One day Felix approached me with a package. It moved…by itself. And had little holes in the side. "What's this, Felix?" I asked. "A welcome gift, from all of us. We decided you need a friend at home too!" I opened the box and looked inside…

I almost dropped dead in my tracks. "Oh my Mod! It's just so…adorable!" I stared down at the little black and white puppy. Then I looked at it again and stopped. "Wait, you got me a puppy?" "Yep. But check it out, it also does this!" Vanellope said as the puppy jumped out of the box, transforming into a blue and purple velociraptor. "Wow! It turns into a raptor! And it's like me, and matchy and all….adorable! It's fast…uber cute and pocket-sized! Thanks so much guys!" The velociraptor glitched back into a puppy and began to lick my face. "And it glitches too!? She's perfect!" I nearly burst with excitement. Then the little pup glitched back into a raptor and spit some blue and purple sparks into the air. "Wow! That's neat! Show me what else you can do, girl!" the raptor nodded in reply and took off. Within seconds she was a blur farther than I could see. She returned mere minutes later, but from behind me. "Woah, how did you…? You're _that_ fast?" I laughed and the raptor began to circle around and chase her tail. I leaned down and picked her up. "I think I'll call you…Bolt. Because you're fast like a lightning bolt!" the raptor, now a puppy, licked my face.

"Oh, come on Blitz! We've got one more surprise for you!" Vanellope motioned for me to follow her, and I jumped into her kart with her. I called out to Bolt, who followed behind at a rapid pace. We arrived at the Kart Bakery within minutes.

"What's this about, Vanellope?" I asked as we approached the door.

"Just making you a kart, that's all." She replied. "Wow, really?" I gasped and stared up at the kart options. Bolt followed close behind me, contently chewing on a piece of the floor. "Well, this one looks cool." I pointed to one that was a lot like my Dad's old kart from _TurboTime._ I pressed it down and a voice rang out, sending poor Bolt cowering between my legs. "It's okay, girl." I said. _**Welcome to the Bakery, let's bake a kart! You have one minute to win it! GO! Mixing, put the ingrediants in the bowl and throw away the trash!**_ The steering was pretty easy, it was much like driving a regular kart. We moved on to baking, which was slightly more difficult. I got Bolt to help by jumping up on the pump and bouncing up and down at a very high speed. Then, when it came to decorating, I covered it with blue frosting and some purple sprinkles. Then, I made the hull purple and painted a blue lightning bolt on it. "It's our symbol, Bolt. Just for you and me." The raptor nudged my leg and Vanellope handed me a pack of frosting. "Let me guess, a work of art like this must be signed?" "You got it, boltbrain."

I had found a way to sneak Bolt home, but the new kart would have to stay in Sugar Rush. I decided to take the direct approach with my Dad. "Hey Dad, this is Bolt. I found her, and she's really nice! She's super fast and smart too, just like us! Can we please let her stay?"

"Sure, dear. If you wanted a pet, why didn't you just ask? Awful strange though that you just found a pet that matches your colors, and also happens to be your favorite animal." I gulped. "I know what's going on, Blitz. Don't lie to me. But this is a good thing, because I just realized that those idiots actually trust you. This can be a huge advantage. As soon as they turn their backs, you know where the code room is." I nodded and flinched in fear. "yes…father."

Bolt growled and bit my Dad square on one of his six insect legs. "GAH!" he screamed and smacked the dog aside. "Bolt!" I ran over to my pet, who was slightly limping now. "What is wrong with you?!" "You better teach that dog it's place, my dear. Or it will have a new one inside my stomach!" I filled with rage and glitched into my cybug form. Bolt also glitched into her raptor form. We stood tall together. "Never hurt her again." I growled, my eyes narrowed. "And what exactly would you do about it?" I snapped my claws out and jumped at him with lightning speed, pinning him down. "You will not threaten my friends!" I grabbed his neck. "Who's the little one now, huh?" I slammed him into the wall. "Think about that next time you feel like I'm your little minion, Dad. Because I am not." And I marched upstairs, Bolt growling behind me. Now, Turbo was the one with the sore neck.

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Seems like Blitz has quite a handle on her father now, but how will she use this new control, and will she use these huge powers for good? The next one won't be up for a while. Remember to review!**


	5. The Irony

**Sorry for the late update. Been working on this idea for a while now, and I think you are going to like it! The last chapters were a little rushed because somebody has a trick up their sleeve! Enjoy!**

I fiddled with the many wires and code boxes, adding and taking out whatever I pleased. Then, I began to add two other boxes. One was red and flickering at first, but I quickly fixed that up and added a human form upgrade. "Hmmm….now let's see mine." I floated over to another empty box and began filling it with my own coding, adding upgrades. I deleted the cybug part of myself, sick and tired of being called a freak. I was going to be normal.

Bolt barked and snapped at my ankle. "Hey, you work for me!" I motioned to myself with a thumb. She eased up and yawned. I couldn't believe it. She was actually falling asleep in zero gravity. "I'll never understand that dog." I said and continued to mess with the codes. Now, all the codes were a jumbled array of confusion, and I smirked at my latest work. "Who says you can't teach an old bug new tricks?"

I walked, well…floated out of the code box with Bolt by my side, staring down at the little green candy. "I hope you're happy." He said in his usual monotonous voice.

"Oh, quite. I knew you remained loyal to my father, Sour Bill. You will be rewarded greatly. But for now, this will have to do." I handed him a small sack of gold coins. His face slightly changed into a tiny bit of a smile, but it was quickly dropped and he was himself again. "Now, to the next phase of my plan." I sneered and began to laugh maniacally.

"What in the name of Mod are you doing in here?" my eyes widened and I looked over at the little president, who had her arms folded in front of her chest and was staring at me like I was the most hideous thing on the Earth.

"Oh…uh…Hi Vanellope! Just doing my daily code checking! You know…" I laughed nervously. In the end, it was Sour Bill who saved my reputation by nodding in agreement. Apparently Vanellope trusted him enough, but she eyed me with suspicion.

"I better go in there and check if everything's ok…" she tried to push past me but I jumped out in front of her. "Noo! I mean, the lights went off in there and it's really dark, and you won't be able to see anything anyway!" I backed up a bit a pressed a button behind my back.

"Oh…okay. I guess you're right. I'll just check on it later. Are you coming to the race?" She said and walked off to go start the Random Roster Race. I giggled. "Everything is going according to plan. These people are so gullible. But, can't say that isn't my fault." I held the device in my hand. "My latest invention is a gem! They will believe anything I say, no matter how ridiculous!" I laughed and walked with Bolt out to go start the Random Roster Race.

"Citizens of Sugar Rush. I am proud to present our rightful ruler, President Vanellope." Sour Bill said. Vanellope walked out from the curtains. "Hello, everyone!" she started to talk. My father flitted up to me and glitched to human form. We were hidden behind one of the stands. "Excellent work, Blitz." He looked up at Vanellope. "This event is pay-to-play. We all know this…" she continued, oblivious to our presence. "Brings back such memories." My father sighed. He handed me another small device. "You know the plan, correct?"

"Yes, infiltrate the Random Roster Race and use the device to activate the new code changes."

"Everything will be as it should be again, before that warthog showed up and took my kingdom." My father gritted his teeth and closed my hands over the device. "I am trusting you with this, my dear."

"Yes, father. I will not disappoint you." I got into my new kart and sped towards the start line. The crowd gasped and Vanellope yelled. "What are you doing, Blitz?"

"I'm entering the Random Roster Race! Unless, you aren't up for a real challenge, princess."

"No! I can take you!" she said, accepting our friendly bet.

"Then let the race begin!" I tossed a gold coin into the trophy and my name appeared on the board. I hopped into the Blue Thunder (my new kart) and off I went. I was only ahead for few seconds before Vanellope, Taffyta and Rancis sped off in front of me. I accelerated and got in front of them again, but barely. I was the daughter of Turbo, the greatest racer ever. No way was I going to lose to some candy-themed sissies.

All that time, my father watched from his hiding spot.

I approached a place I faintly recognized from my father's descriptions. It was an ice cream mountain, and instead of snow powdered sugar fell from the sky. I sped further, still in the lead. Approaching the spot I was to activate the device. I rushed down a rainbow trail and whooped as I dropped. Then, a sense of unease hit me. "Wait…where have I heard this…" I shook my head and pressed a button on the kart which turned on the device. "Yes!" I said. "Success!" my surroundings began to change. Suddenly, from a track I didn't notice before, a purple/brown kart jumped and rammed mine. "Get off of my track!" Vanellope yelled.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I tried to reverse off the kart, but it was stuck.

"I knew I never should have trusted you! Now you are going to feel what it is like! I did not get this kingdom back to let you and that pest you call a father take it away from me again!" She tipped my kart over on its side, about to slam me into a dividing stalagmite. _Well this is oddly ironic._ I thought, powerless. I suddenly wished I hadn't deleted my cybug form. But then I remembered my Dad's old stories of how this happened before…in a weird opposite kind of way. "That's it! All I have to do is…GLITCH!" me and my kart disappeared in a flurry of purple and blue pixels, reappearing far ahead.

"NOO! Don't let her get away! She'll destroy this place!" Vanellope yelled as Taffyta, Rancis and Candlehead tailed her. But I got away out into the open with a laugh as I looked behind, knowing what would happen next. A gigantic cybug appeared in front of her. Taffyta and the others were far enough behind to stop and turn around, but Vanellope was unable to stop as she drove straight into the monster's mouth!

"Yes! Success! That's irony for you! In your face!" I sped off towards the finish line. When I got there, the place was in chaos. The stands were swarming with candy-coated cybugs, including my father who commanded them with ease. "Excellent work, Blitz!" he said, glitching from his King Candy to his Turbo persona. "Now, even that little glitch will be ours!"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it explained a bit and was much more exciting than the other chapters. Also, love to hear feedback on the strange irony twist. (That was also part of Blitz' plan by the way. Vanellope would never act that way on her own will) Next chapter will be up either tomorrow or next weekend! Remember to review. **


End file.
